


Cinderella Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Sexual Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on Cinderella with Blair in the starring role. There isn't one serious sentence in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Blair

Cinderella Blair   
Patt

 

Blair Sandburg was stuck in a household that hated him and used him. There was nothing   
he could do about it, either. 

His mother, Naomi, had died years ago and left the stepfather, Bert, in charge. Mean was too good a word for this man. He was very unpleasant to be around. Blair hated him and knew that some day he would get out from under his evil ways. 

Blair had two stepbrothers' that gave hatred, disgust and ugliness a run for their money. The older one's name was Bob and the younger one was named Bill. They hated Blair with a passion. Blair was everything these two boys wanted to be. Bill and Bob were chubby and homely, while Blair was slim and gorgeous. 

They all lived in a time where you couldn't find jobs just anywhere. Blair had no idea that Bert had made all that up. Things were hard, but not that hard. Blair could have found work somewhere. So Blair thought that sometimes a person had to do what he could to live. Blair kept the house spotless and made sure that he fattened the boys up nightly. And every single evening when he went to bed, he prayed that he could get out of this place. 

The following day while he was mopping the floors, Bill came running in yelling for Bob. He slipped on the wet floor and smacked the back of his head. He was out like a light. Blair smiled evilly and knew that it was meant to be. He reached down and picked up the paper that Bill was carrying. It was an invitation to the Prince's Spring ball. Everyone knew the Prince was gay, so Blair knew his brother's wouldn't fit into that lifestyle at all. They were too grouchy, not gay at all. 

Bob came running in and said, "What happened to Bill?" 

"He slipped on the clean floor. He has yet to wake up." 

"He better wake up or I'll kick your ass." Bob shouted. 

"He wanted to show you this." Blair handed him the invitation. 

"Hot damn. Maybe one of us will luck out and get the Prince. 

"I don't understand." Blair said. 

"He's gay." 

"He's happy, I understand that." 

"No, he's gay as in he likes men." Bob couldn't believe that Blair didn't know this. 

"Instead of women?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, instead of women. Have you ever seen him? He's gorgeous. I want to make a play for him." Bob was daydreaming when Bill woke up. 

"Ow. What happened?" 

"You fell." Blair answered. 

"Am I all right?" Bill was an idiot. 

"Do you feel all right?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Then you must be all right." Blair went back to his kitchen cleaning duties. 

Blair listened as the brothers were talking about the tux's that they would wear to the Ball. Both men were so excited they were bouncing. Blair vowed that he was going to stop that bouncing shit. He must look like them when he did it. 

The brothers noticed Blair watching them and they went in to torment him. "So, Blair, did you think you were going?" Bill asked. 

"I was thinking I might." Blair answered. 

"No, you're not. You have too much work to do, not to mention you're trash." Bob stated. 

Blair looked saddened as he walked into the next room and began to clean. 

Three days later, while Blair was cleaning the fireplace out, he turned around and saw a Wolf, Panther and a Native American. Blair had read about them. He jumped back and almost fell into the fireplace. The Native American grabbed his wrist so he didn't fall in and helped him stand straight. 

"Thank you, kind sir." Blair said nicely. 

"My name is Incacha and I'm your Fairy Godfather." 

"What is a Fairy Godfather, kind sir?" 

"Call me Incacha. It means that I can work powerful magic. It's important that you go to the Ball." 

"Incacha, why would I need to be at the Ball?" 

"Guide, you need to be there. This is the Prince's spirit animal. He carries the same eyes as the man." 

"That still doesn't tell me why I should be there." Blair stood his ground but he also stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of this animal. 

"You know those books you love? The ones about Sentinels?" 

"Yes." 

"Your Prince is a Sentinel. He needs to be Guided by you. It must be soon, he's not doing that well." 

"But I can't get away from my work, Incacha. And I have nothing to wear." 

"Leave that to me. Now take the spirit animal's to your room and let them rest." Incacha ordered. 

"Are they housebroken?" Blair asked. 

"They are spirit's, Guide." Incacha shook his head and wondered if he was doing the right thing. 

"Hey, I'm new to this spirit crap." 

"Spirit crap?" Incacha was getting angry. 

"Sorry. I'm just embarrassed." Blair tried to explain. 

"I have to leave for a while, so you stay here with the animals. They're very nice." 

"What are their names?" Blair was petting them as he asked. 

"I call the wolf, Wolf and the panther, Panther." Incacha said, as he went for the door. 

"That makes sense. I'll take good care of them. Have a safe trip." Blair shut the door behind Incacha and then took the animals upstairs to rest. 

That night, while Blair was serving dinner, Incacha walked through the door and stood there. Blair expected to get yelled at for having a friend over, but then realized that his family couldn't see him. 

Incacha came into the kitchen and said, "I have your clothing arranged. I have your ride arranged. You just need to shower and do something with your hair." 

"Oh thank you, Incacha." Blair was about to start bouncing but then thought of his brothers and stopped. 

"I will meet you here tomorrow night after your stepfather and stepbrother's have left. Sleep well, Guide." 

"What about Wolf and Panther?" Blair questioned. 

"They tend to hog the bed, so you better get up there soon." Incacha smiled as he walked back through the door. 

"That is too cool." Blair whispered and Bill said, "What's too cool?" 

"That you and Bob are going to the Ball." Blair said quickly. 

"Well, that's darn nice of you, especially since you're such a friggin' loser." Bill smacked him on the head and walked out of the room. 

To himself, Blair prayed for help. He had to get out and soon. By the time he finished doing the cleaning up, the spirit animals had taken up his entire bed. He lay on the floor with a sheet and fell asleep. Incacha looked at the man lying before him and realized he was probably one of the nicest and kindest men he'd ever met. He would be a great help to his Sentinel. 

Blair was awakened the following morning by being kicked in the side by his brother Bob. "Get up, you lazy ass. We're hungry." 

"I'm on my way." Blair got up and ran for the bathroom first. He pulled his hair back and dressed quickly and then started a decent breakfast. 

The day went very quickly because he was so damn busy and the brothers were driving him insane. He had to keep stopping and getting more things for them for the Ball. Blair hated those boys. 

That night, they finally were ready and all left for the Ball. Even his Stepfather was going. He hoped to find some woman to bring home and live with him. 

Blair got the house cleaned up so he wouldn't be yelled at later. When Incacha came through the door, Blair looked at him strangely. "Where are my clothes?" 

"They are up on your bed." The Spirit explained. 

Both men walked up quickly so Blair could get ready. Blair held up something and said, "What are these?" 

"Boxer briefs. The woman at the store said they would show your package off better." 

"You mean you were able to buy these things?" Blair asked shocked. 

"There is no such thing as magic, Guide. I had to buy them." 

Blair got naked and pulled the boxer briefs on first. Incacha turned him around and said, "The woman was right. Make sure and show the Prince." 

"I'm not showing him my underwear." Blair snarled. 

"Everyone else will be." 

"Maybe he's looking for someone that will be different." Blair was dreaming now. 

Once he was dressed he followed Incacha downstairs and out the door. Well, Incacha walked through the door and Blair hit his face when he smacked into it. 

"Damn, that hurts." He opened up the door and rushed out. There was a huge black limo waiting for them. 

"Good evening, sir." the driver said. 

"This is your car? It's so big and so cool." Blair was in awe. 

"No, it's not my car, it's a limo and I'm the driver. I'm taking you to the Ball and back home again. My name is Simon." 

"Good to meet you, Simon. My name is Blair." 

Incacha smiled and said, “You have to be back at 1:00. Don't be late." 

"No problem. My curfew is then anyhow. Goodnight, Incacha." 

Blair got into the front seat of the car and Simon smiled. 

"You don't get out much, do you?" 

"No, how could you tell?" 

"Just by the way you act. To the Ball we go." Simon said and then he popped in a CD for them to listen to for the drive. Simon was singing the song along with the CD and Blair was spellbound. 

_Lil Mo  
The First Time _

_The way you kiss me, babe, makes my body come alive  
The way you hold me, babe, hold me close when you're deep in side   
The way you lick my face and you show your kinky side   
The way you grab my waist send chills up and down my spine _

_Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love  
Then you explore my body, babe, don't rush with every touch   
Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love   
You take over my body, babe, Hold my body, babe, like the first time   
The first time _

_The way you pull my hair lets me know you're in control  
The way you say my name makes me fall deeper in love   
And the way you taste my love shows you're not afraid to please me   
So baby, this love is yours whenever you want me, whenever you need me _

_Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love  
Then you explore my body, babe, don't rush with every touch   
Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love   
You take over my body, babe, Hold my body, babe, like the first time   
The first time _

_Oh boy, you showed your way  
That you ain't afraid to take your time to let me ride   
And you never rushed when were making love   
And you ain't no one minute man you always made sure that I get mine   
That's why I've always shared my body with you   
Cause it feels like the first time   
Cause you know how to make it feel like _

_Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love  
Then you explore my body, babe, don't rush with every touch   
Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love   
You take over my body, babe, Hold my body, babe, like the first time   
The first time _

_Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love  
Then you explore my body, babe, don't rush with every touch   
Cause you make it feel like the first time, every time we make love   
You take over my body, babe, Hold my body, babe, like the first time   
The first time _

_Kiss me  
Tease me   
Touch me   
Hold me   
Pull my hair_

"Wow, that was great. I loved it." Blair said with a smile. 

"Are you excited about meeting the Prince?" Simon asked. 

"Not really. He won't notice me at all. But I promised someone I would go." 

"Someone being Incacha, right?" Simon asked. 

"You can see him too?" Blair, again, was shocked. 

"Sure can. He was a great warrior, Blair." 

"This is the first time out of the house for me, Simon." 

"I figured as much. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. At least I had a roof over my head and food to eat. That's what he always told me." Blair said. 

"Who?" 

"My stepfather, Bert. He was good to me in his own way. I got to read things my brother would never have ever read. So I have brains. It was worth it, Simon." 

"I think the Prince is going to like you very much." 

"Thank you, Simon." 

When they arrived, Simon opened the door for Blair to get out. 

"Good luck, Blair. I'll be here waiting when it's time to go home." 

"Thank you, Simon." Blair gave him a quick hug and walked off towards the main   
opening of the Castle. 

The man at the door asked, "Do you have your invitation?" 

Blair handed the one that Simon had given to him and they asked his name. Blair thought fast and came up with Guy Sanders. That would have to do for now. 

They tooted those stupid ass horns and announced Guy Sanders arrival. The Prince was very interested. He was talking with about 20 people and he excused himself and went right to Blair. 

Blair's brothers were watching him like a hawk. They knew he looked familiar, but not sure from where. They were true idiots. Other people had to work at it, their's came naturally. The brothers did know one thing; they didn't like the way the Prince was looking at this young man. This would not do at all. 

"Guy, it's very excellent to meet you. My name is Prince James Ellison." 

Blair bowed and said, "I'm very joyful to meet you also, sir." 

"Would you like to dance?" The Prince asked. 

"I've never danced before. If you'll teach me, I will." The Prince led Blair to the dance floor. 

After two hours of dancing, the Prince asked, "Walk with me, Guy?" 

"Sure, I could use a walk." 

The two men walked side by side with two men following close behind. 

"I hate those damn body guards." Jim then leaned Blair up against the tree and began to kiss him. 

Blair found out why kissing was such a popular sport. At one time, he felt like Jim was going to devour him and Blair was fine with that. 

"You kiss beautifully, Prince James." 

"So do you, Guy Sanders. Do you do other things?" 

"If you're asking if I've ever had sex, the answer is no. I'm a virgin." Blair spoke very softly. 

The prince was staring at him and the next thing Blair new he was zoned on Blair. 

Blair knew that he had to use touch and scent to bring him out of it. He rubbed Jim's arms over and over again, calling his name. He didn't call him Prince James he called him Jim. Finally, the Prince came out of it, somewhat confused. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"You can tell me anything, Prince James." 

"I'm a virgin, too. I've never had sex. Every time I get close I do what I just did with you." 

"Well, I have some ideas for you. I'll drop them by tomorrow." Blair hoped he could just drop something off. 

"Give me your address and I'll come over." 

"No, my stepfather would not be happy." Blair hurried and told him. 

"You think that you can teach me to control this crap?" 

"Hey, crap is one of my favorite words but someone I know kept telling me to stop saying it." Blair smiled at Jim. 

Blair pointed to the limo below and said, "That's my car and driver." 

"Tell Simon I said hello. He's a friend of mine." 

"Okay. Well, I really need to go." Blair tried to move away quickly but he was too slow. 

"Come on, come this way and we'll go in the limo for a ride." Prince James led the way. They both got into the limo and Simon smiled. 

"Where too, hot shots?" Simon asked. 

"Somewhere dark and quiet. I want to make out with my date." The Prince said. 

Simon parked and brought up the window between and relaxed. 

Blair started to explain to Prince James about controlling the zone outs by keeping on top of more than one sense at a time. He then explained about the dials and Prince James was very interested in that. They talked it over for some time and James felt he could move on. 

Simon was listening to music and almost asleep. Then he heard a knock on the window. "What? I was sleeping." 

"Do you have anything for lubrication up there?" Prince James asked allowing his   
horniness to show. 

Simon grabbed some lube and handed it to him and said, "I think you better be careful." 

"I will, Simon." 

There was much kissing and then moaning until he finally heard Blair say, "Fuck me." 

"I can do that, Guy." The Prince proceeded to fuck Blair senseless. 

"That was fun, Prince James." 

"I enjoyed it also, Guy." 

"Guy?" Simon whispered. 

"You're name's not Guy, is it?" The Prince asked. 

"No, it's not. I'm a big fat liar. Now why don't you get out so I can go home?" Blair asked. 

"Why are you pissed off at me? You're the one that lied." 

"Because I'm a slut. I've read about sluts and I'm one of them now. Could you get out?" Blair begged. 

Simon put the window down and said, "Prince James, I'm going to drop you off and then I'll talk with Guy here and take him home." 

"Fine. He used me anyway." The Prince shouted. 

"Fuck you." Blair retorted. _Did I just say fuck you to the Prince?_

"You used me." James said. 

"You fucked a virgin." Blair ranted. 

"I was a virgin, too, and you knew it." James was quieting down by this time. 

"Doesn't matter, you have no feelings for me at all. You just wanted a hole to put your dick in." 

"That is a low blow. I like you. I like you a lot." James said sadly. 

Simon drove up to the Castle and Jim got out slowly, hoping that Blair would say   
anything to him but he didn't. 

"Goodnight, Simon." James said and walked up the stairs. 

As Simon drove off he could hear Blair sniffling. "I'm sorry, Blair." 

"It's my own fault." 

When Simon drove up to Blair's home, he said, "If you need to get a hold of me, call this number." He handed a card to Blair. 

"I probably won't be leaving the house again. It was very nice meeting you, Simon." And the sad young man walked into his house. 

Meanwhile, at the Castle, Jim was heartbroken. He needed Guy or whatever his name was. He'd never felt so connected to anyone in his life. 

William walked into the Prince's room and said, "Did you find a mate?" 

"Yes, but he gave me no name. So now I have to start over again. And I really love this man." Jim sounded very hopeless. 

"So let's find him tomorrow. We'll do a house-to-house search. What do you think, son?" 

"I would be able to smell his scent if we got close. I would like to try this, Father." 

"Oh Son, you can just call me King." William burst out laughing and walked out of the room. 

Prince James was laughing, too. His Father had gotten much less rigid through the years. He was more of a friend now than a father. 

Word went through the city quickly about the Prince looking for his one true love. 

Blair was cleaning as usual and Bill came running through, slipped on the wet tile and knocked himself out again. Blair couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. This happened almost every day. 

Bob came through and said, "Geeze, did he knock himself out again?" 

"Yes." Blair said finally able to control his laughing. 

Bill came to and said, "Bob, the Prince is looking for one of us. I saw how he looked at you last night. It's probably you." 

"I think he liked both of us. Maybe he will wish for two mates." Bob added. 

_And maybe pigs will fucking fly._ Blair continued mopping as he smiled. 

"Anyhow, he's doing a house to house search." Bill said quickly. "I'm so excited." 

Blair wondered, _Why doesn’t he just ask Simon to show him where I live?_

Two days later, the Prince showed up. Blair hid in his bedroom so he wouldn't have to see him. Prince James stood in the spotless home and sniffed the air. Bill and Bob wondered what the Prince was doing. "Who else lives here." Prince James asked. 

"Just our dad." 

"You have no other brothers?" 

"We have a stepbrother, but he's the housekeeper, sire." Bill answered. 

"I want to meet him. Now." It was an order, not a request and Bob went running for Blair. 

Blair fought like crazy but Bob dragged him down the stairs and threw him on the floor in front of the Prince. 

"I see now why you could not speak of it." Prince James had sadness in his eyes, but no pity. 

The Prince went outside and got two men and they came inside with him. 

"What is your real name?" asked Prince James as he helped Blair off the floor. 

"Blair. Blair Sandburg, sire." 

"Oh sire, my ass. No, I guess you would be doing that later on, wouldn't you?" James laughed. "These men are going to help you pack up your things, Blair and then you'll be starting your new life." 

"Wait a minute. My Daddy won't let Blair leave the house." Bob said angrily. 

"And do you suppose he'll argue with the King? Because he's outside waiting." 

"Fine, take him. He's trash." Bill spat. 

James went for him, but Blair stopped him. "Let's use your energy somewhere else." The smile that Blair gave him gave James an instant boner. 

Bob yelled, "We fed you and housed you all of these years. Now you just leave us high and dry?" 

Blair smiled and said, "You betcha." 

Blair got into the limo, driven by Simon, and smiled. He met King William and all of his advisors. _Do they take them everywhere?_ As they drove to the Castle the advisors were telling him what to change with the Castle. 

Blair offered his help. "Sir, it's none of my business but your electric bills and heating bills must be killing you. Why not tear the Castle down and build a really nice house. Something you both could be proud of. It would cost a lot less and besides, people are odd about Castles. I almost didn't come to the Spring Ball the other night. It's too big and cold." 

All of the advisors started to say how stupid it was and William asked Simon to pull over. "Get out." They all got out and walked home. 

"Blair, I like your ideas, I hope to hear more of them as time goes on." The King was thrilled with his Prince's choice. 

"Could we start the new house soon?" Blair asked truthfully. 

"Blair, I don't live in the castle. It's more for looks than anything. I have my own place." 

"Huge?" Blair asked. 

"No, not hardly. It's a three bedroom condo." James watched his love's face and began to laugh. 

"I can live there." Blair leaned in for a quick kiss. "Where do you live, King William?" 

"Next door to James." 

"Well, that's handy." Blair smacked himself on the head. 

Jim kissed him again and said, "I never see him." 

"Well, you might now. I really like this man, James." 

"Prince James, how do you know Simon?" 

"We went to school together." James answered. 

Simon pressed the button and the glass came down. "For the record, I don't call him Prince James either. I call him Jim. That's his name to me. Always will be." 

"Could I call you Jim, also?" Blair asked. 

"You can call me anything you want." Jim smiled. 

"Jim, it is." 

Prince James said, "Doesn't this feel like an ending to a Fairy tale?" 

"Yeah, it does. And I for one love those happy endings. I'm going to love loving you." 

"Simon, could I sit up front. They're making faces at each other. You know what will happen." William was teasing but also wanted to give his son some privacy too. 

"We're almost home, Dad. We're getting ready to live happily ever after." Jim kissed Blair once more and then hugged him. 

Blair lifted his soda and said, "To happy endings." 

They all had a toast and this was the first day of the couple's new life. 

The End 

 

Author's Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for the beta. Tinn, thank you for being   
so supportive. Without your words, this story wouldn't have been written.  
Top of Form


End file.
